


Right behind you

by eustasskidredhairedbastard



Series: Tumblr prompts [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Hurt, M/M, Marineford Arc, Marineford different ending, Tears, Whitebeard died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustasskidredhairedbastard/pseuds/eustasskidredhairedbastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marineford happens, but it turns out a bit different than the original!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right behind you

It happened so fast but at the same time everything seemed to be in slow-motion. He had seen Luffy dodge and bend down to pic something up. He had yelled his name, when his body reacted on its own. He had expected a hit, maybe even a fatal one, but nothing happened. 

Ace’s eyes widened, when he felt something else. Wetness. Not in his pants like he had assumed due the sudden anxiety overflowing him, but on his shoulder. Warm liquid dripping down on him.

Slowly he turned his head in horror, after he had seen the same expression on the face of his little brother. 

“Run… you fo…. Foul…”

Ace’s eyes widened even more and he couldn't say anything, when he suddenly felt two arms wrapping around his trembling and numb body.

“Ma… Ma…. Marc...O…”

The blonde man smiled weakly, blood dripping down his chin and Ace could see the first in the other's chest, the magma had barely touch him, he just hadn't realised it. 

“Ace-san stop the struggling.”

The deep and tensed voice of Jinbe by his ear was dulled and he struggled in his tight grasped. That couldn't be. He saw how Akainu pull his fist back. The gaping hole was still there, not closing on itself. No… nonononono! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!

The freckled male got carried, pushed and shoved back to the ship, alongside him was Luffy, staring at him in pure horror and he realised his own wounds, but they weren't as bad as the big hole in Marco’s chest. No.

“MAAAAAAAAAAAAARCOOOOOOOO!”

And the blonde just smiled, when he went down to his knees, the other's could escape and the war was at its peak, when suddenly Shanks arrived. Akainu had to retreat and the captain and Yonko grabbed the man's already slightly numb and cold body. 

They had to punch Ace out cold, so he won't run back towards Marco again. So he won't see, how Blackbeard tried to land a sneak attack on Luffy. He had barely survived it. 

When Ace woke up again he felt empty and restless. Marco. His Marco. His friend, his brother, his… lover. His bird. His… 

He stood up like he was in a trance and slowly went to the main deck, staring ahead. But he only saw the massive white blanket covering Pop's massive and huge body. Slowly he went closer and broke down beside him. Crying and screaming he sat there, his family had let him the needed space, like they thought.

Ace needed someone to hold him. He needed some strong arms wrapped around his body. But not any arms… he needed Marco. He felt so ripped apart.

But suddenly he froze, tears still streaming down his face, blurring his vision, when he felt two strong arms, a chest and the gentle breathing along his neck. This feeling. The warmth, the scent which enveloped him like a warming blanket as well. This was all too familiar for him. So known. So unreal right now.

“You can scream and cry… we all are…”

This voice. This made it just real. Ace struggled in the hold and slowly turned around, when he felt the grip loosen around his trembling body. His eyes would fall out of their sockets and he could just stare, his mouth hanging open.

“Hey little flame… ya’ve seen a ghost?”

And he launched himself at the dumb smiling man in front of him, clinging to him like a koala to the beloved eucalyptus, burying his face in the others crock of his neck.

“Whoa… slow down cowboy…”

The freckled man just kept hugging the other for dear life.

“Marco…. I… I'm… please… never…”

“Yeah… I know… I love you too, firefist.”

He whispered those words quietly into his ear and they were lost for the others thanks to the increasing volume of Ace’s sobs and hiccups. 

Many they had lost. Many beloved ones had fallen that day, but not him, not his phoenix.  
And Ace couldn't help himself but be happy despite his sadness of the loss of the others.  
His phoenix was save.


End file.
